Nothing Lasts Forever
by Jaymic
Summary: Twelve years after leaving NY, Shawn and Eric are living in California. When Angela shows up unexpectedly it causes chaos for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"Haha, real funny Shawn." There was silence on the other end. "You're joking right?"

"I just don't think this is good for either of us." He said, hoping she couldn't sense the hesitation in his voice.

"I don't understand, we've been doing ok, we talk daily, write all the time. This makes zero sense,where is this coming fr-"

"You're miserable!"

"Says who?!"

Shawn could hear Angela's voice begin to crack. He had to stay strong and finish what he started. "We're too young to deal with so much strain being put on our relationship. Let's take a break and we can see where we stand when the year with your dad is up."

"Is that your way of letting me down easy?"

"No...I just-"

" I cant believe you're doing this." Angela interrupted, obviously sobbing. "I hate you."

"No you don't..."

"Yes I do, If you end us again, I do."

He believed she was just making empty threats, although, her words hurt just the same. "Angela...I just think it's best if-" The line went dead before he could finish. Shawn threw the phone against the wall, breaking it to pieces.

"You did the right thing." Topanga said, standing in the doorway. She came forward and hugged Shawn, trying to comfort him as he fell apart in her arms.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Shawn threw his arm in the general direction of the alarm clock hoping to stop the noise. He hated that dream, it always put him in a funk for the rest of the day. All these years later and he still couldn't shake the memory. Shawn reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the front room.

"Good morning sweetheart." Teased Eric.

"Shut up." Grumbled Shawn as he grabbed a packet of instant oatmeal out of the cabinet.

When he announced he was moving to California he was ecstatic Eric volunteered to leave New York with him. Ever since that road trip he took he always felt the need to be around family or friends and with Jack in Texas with Rachel and his needing distance from Cory and Topanga, Eric was the only one there for him.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked as he pressed the start button on the microwave.

"Nah, I don't have to be at work until 8." Eric went back to reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee.

Shawn was happy for his friend. He was a wonderful teacher, comparable to Mr. Feeny even, he had an amazing woman in his life and he seemed genuinely content. Shawn couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely content. Sure, he was satisfied with his career as a freelance photographer and there wasn't a shortage of women coming into his life, but there was still something missing. He knew what it was but it was much too painful to admit it to himself.

"Uh, Shawn you should really take a look at this mornings newspaper." Said Eric, waving the paper at his roommate.

"Why?" Shawn asked as he took his breakfast over to the couch and turned the tv on.

"Just really think you should, buddy"

"Eric, it's way too early for this" Shawn moaned.

Eric walked over to the couch and tossed the paper to Shawn. As Shawn read the words on the paper he lost all the color in his face. "No big deal..." He said, trying to regain his composure.

"Go see her." Eric said in a very matter of fact way. "It's definitely a sign, man."

"It's not a sign...it's a… coincidence" Shawn mumbled with his mouth full of oatmeal.

Eric raised his eyebrow and glared at him. "You still love her man. You don't think I see you with all these different women, never connecting with any of them. You're what, 32? The playboy phase is over. Although…I really don't think you're trying to be a playboy in the first place, I think you're trying to fill a void. Face it, she was the one. Go see her."

He may have been Cory's best friend but in the years they spent living together they became like brothers too and he was right, even after all this time, he still loved her. "Fine, alright, I'm going." Shawn got up and walked towards his room.

"Hey, wait a second, the doors that way..."

"I know, I gotta go get cute" Shawn smirked putting his hands on his hips.

Eric shook his head as he sat on the couch grabbing the newspaper. He read the article title out loud, "L.A Tribune welcomes new life and style writer, Angela Moore".

"Things are about to get interesting." He laughed to himself, laying back turning his focus to the cartoons on tv.

* * *

Angela loved everything about Los Angeles, the people, the atmosphere, the breeze from the beach. She was happy to accept the position from The Los Angeles Tribune. She had been quite the traveler in the time that past since she first left her friends and boyfriend to be with her father and she was more than ready to settle down in one place. It was an amazing year spent in Europe and she had lived her life to the fullest each year since, but at times she found herself lying in bed late at night thinking, _what if_. She sighed as she stared at the blank computer screen,unable to concentrate; she knew he lived here, Topanga told her. Angela wondered if that was really the reason she accepted the job, it was a great position, it gave her the stability she was looking for, but she couldn't explain with certainty why she jumped at the opportunity. She was offered a very similar job in Seattle and she found an excuse to not accept it. It was almost as if deep down she was being drawn here. _How silly to be stuck on an ex boyfriend from 12 years ago_. She thought.

Angela's secretary entered the room."There's someone here to see you."

* * *

Shawn hesitated at the entrance.

"Am I really about to do this?" He paused and closed his eyes, unable to stop the memories that began to flood in.

"Angela is miserable."

"Oh and I'm not? She's the one that chose to leave Topanga." Shawn replied from his was 4 months since she left. 4 months since he left for New York on a new adventure with his friends.

"She told me she wants to drop everything and join us here in New York." Topanga confessed.

"Where's bad?" He snapped.

"Shes only been there a few months. She needs this time with her dad." Topanga sat down next to him and touched his leg. "Angela has been my bestfriend for a while now and I know her pretty well..." She hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I love you both...do this for her. Let her go so she can do what she went there for."

"But what if I lose her?"

He snapped back into reality, breathed out deeply and opened the building door "It's now or never." As soon as he walked in he spotted her as she exited the elevator. He was frozen, unable to take his eyes off of her. She looked the same yet different in so many ways. She looked around and then froze just as Shawn had moments ago. He knew she spotted him, the look on her face, like she had just been hit by a Mac truck, was a dead giveaway. Shawn finally found the courage to begin to walk towards her.

"Angie, there you are." A tall man brushed past Shawn. "I asked the secretary to let you know I was here ages ago. Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." The man hugged and kissed Angela, temporarily breaking her from the trance she was in. "Come on, I'm taking you to lunch." The man grabbed Angela's hand and began to walk past Shawn chatting to her about something. It was background noise. They watched each other intently as Angela let the man lead her out the building, neither saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own boy meets world.**

"If you don't tell him I will"

"I'm going to tell him, it's just hard." Eric mindlessly twirled pasta noodles on his fork."With everything going on with his ex showing up in town a week ago, without warning, with a new man on her arm, it would be too much." He looked into Tessa's hazel eyes, "I'm all he has right now."

Tessa pushed her waist length,auburn hair behind her ear and reached across the table for Eric's hand "I know honey, that's what I love about you. You're always there for others, but eventually you have to live for yourself." She sat back and took a sip of her water, "Or at least for me," she teased, "I want to live with my fiancé."

Eric loved hearing her say that, "fiancé". From the moment he saw her he fell, hard. She was so much like him; bubbly, carefree and loving. They even taught the same grade. The only difference was she came in a, short, petite package he loved to look at. Tessa brought out the best in Eric;silly but thoughtful. He finally knew real love. She was right. He was always the big brother, the one no one was really concerned about. He didn't mind though. He had a selfless personality and like he told Feeny years ago , he would never change. He would give the jacket off his back to someone in need and living in Los Angeles, he often had to.

_Maybe I do need to take some time to focus on myself. _He thought, but Shawn had been through so much in his life, Eric wasn't sure he could be yet another person walking away. "Alright," he said hesitantly, "I'll talk to him"

* * *

Angela sat in her living room, thoughtlessly flipping through channels. Why did she have to see him? Why did he have to look so good? He definitely aged but like most men it made him even more attractive. He let the goatee she last saw him with grow to a full, neatly trimmed beard. His hair was cut short and was thinning a little, but it fit him. She couldn't get the vision of him looking at her out of her mind. Why couldn't she get over him?

_Why, why,_ "Why?"

"Why what babe?" Nolan questioned, entering the room at that moment.

"Um, whyyyy... is there nothing on TV?" She replied not realizing she had started talking to herself.

Nolan jumped onto the couch next to Angela. "You want to see a movie then?"

"Well, we can go to The House of Blues and have a _wicked_ time dancing the night away." Angela smiled, saying "wicked" with an accent.

"Are you making fun of the way I talk?"

"Of course not, you know I find your English accent incredibly charming and sexy." She leaned forward and gave Nolan a peck on the lips.

He was a tall and handsome man Angela met at a pub in Cambridge during one of her last excursions to England. His skin was slightly darker than hers and he had deep set, penetrating brown eyes. The last thing she wanted was to meet anyone but there was something about him and his smile that instantly melted her. He always had a way of making Angela forget her troubles, maybe because Nolan was so different than Shawn.

_I made the right choice saying yes, _Angela thought. She had to say that to herself a lot since moving here.

"Dancing sounds wonderful dear." Nolan leaned back and opened his arms,inviting Angela to cuddle on the couch. She was happy to oblige.

"Mmmm, I love you." Nolan said, squeezing her tight.

Angela breathed in his scent, he always smelled warm and inviting. "I know you do…" For reasons unknown to her, for the first time, she couldn't say it back.

/

Angela was searching for her missing left heel when she heard Nolan's phone ring. She had a sinking feeling as she entered the room just as the call ended.

"How long this time."

"Three days, I need to fly out tonight." Nolan responded flatly, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Nolan!"

They became inseparable in a short amount of time and he followed her back to the U.S. His one and only flaw was his job that had him traveling constantly, a flaw Angela hated for obvious reasons. They both promised to find steady work that kept them both in one place before they got married but Nolan was having a hard time finding work as a management consultant that kept him at one place.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, what do you want me to do?"

"Quit." she pouted, falling back onto the bed.

"You want me to? All right, I will." Nolan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and began to dial.

Angela jumped up and snatched it from him, knowing he was serious. "I was kidding!" She poked Nolan in the side before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Besides… I don't think you would make a very good street juggler."

"What? Why would I do that?" Nolan grinned, "You wouldn't be my sugar mama?"

Angela laughed, forgetting she was mad at him.

Nolan pulled her closer to him and placed his forehead onto hers."You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Angela nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"Tell you what, when I get back I'll take a couple of weeks off and we can take a trip down to Catalina."

"That sounds nice." She responded passively, accepting his peace offering. She released him and began to get undressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not going to go without you."

"Now what happened to the adventurous girl I fell in love with?" Nolan frowned as he grabbed and held Angela's hands. "Go and have fun, please. I'll feel even worse if I knew you were sitting at home." He raised her hands to his face and kissed them.

Angela smiled at him and continued to look for her missing heel.

* * *

"So, we're supposed to meet him there?" Tessa asked as she looked into her compact mirror, fixing her hair.

"Yeah, him and his date." Eric replied. He kept his eyes on the road driving to their destination.

"Oh no, not another one."

"Yup." Eric smiled, completely understanding his fiancé's annoyance. Shawn had a revolving door of women coming in and out of his life. "This one's name is, Paris." He said putting emphasis on her name.

"Model?"

"Nope." He shook his head, "Aspiring actress."

Tessa put her finger in her mouth as she made a gagging sound making Eric laugh.

/

"Hey guys, over here!" Shawn called them over to join him in line.

_"_Here we go." Eric muttered to himself. He grabbed his fiances hand and strolled into the crowd.

"Hey Shawn," Tessa exclaimed, giving him a hug, "and this is?" She asked waving at his date.

"Paris." The bleach blond responded in a throaty voice. She was wearing sunglasses and a fancy, barely-there cocktail dress. The woman lifted her hand limply to Tessa.

"I'm Tessa." She smiled, shaking the odd woman's hand.

Eric could tell Tessa was as weirded out as he was and he cursed Shawn for bringing her.

Tessa backed up to Eric and whispered to him. "Why is she wearing sunglasses, it's night time." He tried his best to keep a straight face as Tessa continued, "is that cool to her? Seriously, why the fu-"

"HEY, OKAY! Front of the line!" Eric interrupted, nudging Tessa. He gestured for the women to go ahead of him and stopped Shawn before they entered,"Really?"

"You haven't seen her naked my friend."

Eric shook his head and entered, _long night,_ he thought. The place was packed and the band was already playing when they got inside. "Hey, why don't you guys grab a booth and I'll order some drinks."

"Coke for me." Shawn said, leading the ladies to a booth.

"Yeah, yeah." Eric muttered. As annoyed as he was with his friend he was proud of Shawn's sobriety. He hadn't so much as looked at a drink for years. Eric wished Shawn could show the same maturity when it came to his womanizing. Shawn took a huge step backwards after Angela left. Eric understood, but it was still frustrating. He got the bartenders attention and placed his order.

"Eric?"

Confused, he turned to see who called his name. "Angela?"

"Oh my God, hi!" Angela exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Eric.

"Crap."

"What?"

"I said I can't believe it's you!" Eric exclaimed, grabbing Angela and giving her another hug in an attempt to change the subject.

"What are you doing here? Who are you here with?" She asked, hoping he was here with Eric.

"Oh, I'm here with my fiancé." He beamed.

"You're engaged? Congratulations!" Angela playfully punching Eric in the arm. "So, it's just you two?"

"Oh no, Shawn and his date are here." Eric responded; his eyes shifting away from her.

"Oh..."

Eric noticed her disappointed tone and it puzzled him. As much as he didn't want to say it, as awkward as the night already was, he knew he couldn't get away with not asking. "Why don't you come over and join us."

"Oh no, I don't want to impose."

The bartender handed Eric his order. "What, Impose? Don't be silly." _It's not like this_ _night could_ _get any worse._ "Come on, we're over here." He said, leading her to the others.

/

"Finally!" Shawn shouted over the loud music, "I Thought you got lost!"

"No, I ran into an old friend." Eric handed everyone their drinks and sat down next to Tessa as Angela came forward.

"Hey." She waved awkwardly.

Shawn choked on his drink, "Angela." he said trying to catch his breath, "Hey."He scooted over, allowing Angela to sit.

Tessa leaned over to Eric and whispered in his ear. "She the one?"

"Yep."

"Long night?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hi!" Tessa jumped up to greet Angela, grabbing her hand to shake it."I'm Tessa, Eric's fi-girlfriend, it's so nice to meet an old friend of theirs."

"It's nice to meet you too and congratulations on your engagement!" Angela smiled, noticing a sudden change in Tessa's expression.

"Uh, th-thank you?" Tessa glanced at Eric, confused.

Eric clenched his face and buried it in his hands. He was so rattled by Angela's arrival he didn't realize he spilled the beans to her and not Shawn.

"Look at the size of that rock," Paris pointed out in her mellow voice, "you must be engaged too."

"Uh, yeah." Angela answered,looking over at Shawn briefly.

"Crap..." Tessa muttered to herself.

"Well, I'm very happy for you all." Shawn said as he got up. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut twice, but he wasn't about to show it. "Come on Paris, let's go dance." He nodded at his date to follow him, "Excuse me Angela."

Angela got up to let Shawn and his date out of the booth. She knew Shawn more than anyone in the entire world, even Nolan and she could tell he was bothered. As she watched him lead Paris into the crowd, she felt a twinge of jealousy .

Once Shawn was out of sight Tessa slapped Eric on the arm.

"How could you tell her before telling Shawn?"

"It slipped out!"

"Shawn didn't know about your engagement?" Angela asked, her eyes fixated on them still.

"No, he's been going through some things and..." Eric began to say.

Angela got up and walked into the crowd

"And, I'm talking to myself."

"Should we follow them?" Tessa asked, concerned.

"No, let's just let this play out." Eric replied,pulling Tessa close to him.

/

Angela found Shawn and Paris dancing in the crowd, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Paris gave Angela a dirty look; Shawn gave Alexa a pleading stare.

"Fine." She said throwing her hands up and walking away. He thought about going after her but decided not to.

"Shawn, are you ok? Did you want to talk?"

Shawn put his index finger on Angela's lips and placed his hand on her hip and began to dance to the reggae music. The beat of the music and Shawn gazing into her eyes was intoxicating, so, she danced. Neither of them spoke, Angela felt tingles down her spine as he held her close. They continued to dance to the music until the song ended. When it did they both gazed at each other before breaking apart awkwardly.

"Um, I'd better get back to my date…"

"You mean her?" Angela pointed to Paris groping one of the bouncers.

"Aw, man, she was my ride."

Angela began to giggle making Shawn remember one of the reasons he was so attracted to her.

"It's not funny!" Shawn said, pretending to be upset.

Saying that made Angela laugh more, causing Shawn to chuckle with her.

"Hey!" Eric shouted, coming up behind them, "I see your date found a new friend."

"And boy are they friendly." Tessa teased, pointing to the make-out session Paris was now involved in.

"So, were going to go." Eric said, pointing at the door.

"Did you want a ride?" Asked Tessa.

"Um" Was all Shawn could manage to answer as he looked at Angela, waiting for her response.

"I'd like to catch up actually, um, if you wanted to..." Angela blurted out.

"Sure, why not?" Shawn grinned, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Ok, well, I'll leave the porch light on." Eric stated, uneasily. He hugged Angela and told her goodbye and did the same to Shawn.

"She's engaged man." Eric whispered to Shawn as he let go.

Shawn nodded.

Eric and Tessa left and Shawn led Angela back to the booth.

/

"So we're just going to let this happen?" Tessa asked,buckling her seat belt.

"Let what happen?" Eric responded as he started the car.

"Oh don't act dumb, you could see the pheromones dripping off those two." Tessa exclaimed.

"She's engaged."

"All the more reason why we should have made Shawn come home with us."

"She's engaged."

"He still loves her."

"She's engaged."

"She still loves him."

"She's engaged!" Eric shouted.

Tessa raised her eyebrow.

"She can't still love him… she's engaged." Eric muttered,softly.

"I saw the way they looked at each other."

Eric ran his hand through his hair. "Crap."

/

Shawn and Angela sat across from each other in the booth talking, they spent hours reminiscing and catching up for lost time.

Shawn finally found the courage to bring up the elephant in the room. "So… engaged..."

"Yeah, his name's Nolan."

Shawn smiled and nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

"You'd really like him. He's a great guy." Angela stated, feeling the need to defend her fiancé.

"Congratulations, I'm sorry I didn't say that earlier." Shawn said as sincerely as he could.

"Thank you." Angela looked down at her drink; she felt slightly guilty."So, what about you ?"

"Well, my date left me stranded for one of the bouncers." Shawn pointed out, causing Angela to laugh.

"I date..." Shawn began, "but you know it's hard for me to trust relationships." Shawn tapped his fingers mindlessly on his glass."I haven't trusted one since you."

Angela silently thanked God for her dark skin because she knew she would be red at that moment. "Oh." Was all she could say in response as she traced her finger around the rim of her glass, avoiding eye contact with him. She wondered why she was relieved to hear him say that.

"I was amazed when I saw you last week, you um, you look great."

"So do you."

Shawn cracked a smile and began to laugh slightly.

"What?" Angela asked, stealing a glance before looking back at her glass.

Shawn shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder where we would have been had you not left." He stared at her even though she continued to look at her glass.

"I don't know. Every now and then, I think back to the moment we almost got engaged, we were so young and in love, that was so long ago…what if, huh..." Angela said, deep in thought.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, causing Shawn's heart to jump. "I should have asked you to marry me before you left like I planned."

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" Angela asked him, genuinely confused.

"I was going to propose."

His response left her in disbelief. "So…why didn't you?"

"You needed that time with your dad." He reached out and put his hand on top of hers."I wanted you to be happy."

"I needed you." She whispered,her thoughts filled with memories. Angela snapped back to the present and realized they were holding hands. She quickly pulled away. "Remember that time Cory was offered a million dollars to marry Stan the plumber man's daughter?"

"Yeah." Shawn responded,feeling frustrated she changed the subject.

"Maybe we should go..."

"Ok."

/

Shawn and Angela got into one of the cabs that sat outside the club late at night, waiting for drunken patrons. Neither spoke. They sat looking out the window,occasionally stealing glances at the other.

At that moment Shawn couldn't stop the words from coming out. "You said you'd never leave."

"What?" Angela asked quietly, glancing at him.

"You said you'd never leave." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence that made Shawn regret what he said.

"Remember that time I told everyone my soap opera name was Shanaynay Martin Luther king Jr. Blvd." Angela asked. She glared at him, signaling she wanted to change the subject.

Shawn received the signal loud and clear and went along with the subject change."I always thought your middle name was Nicole."

"It is!" Angela tried to laugh and break the tension "That's what made it so awkward, nobody knew I was kidding, you guys gave me nothing but awkward silence …"

He didn't reply.

Angela nervously cleared her throat. "Kind of like this…"

"Sorry." Shawn finally responded. He wanted to say more but he was petrified he'd blurt out something inappropriate again like, I _still_ want to have your children. He gave her a little smirk and ran his thumb across her cheek.

Angela looked down at her engagement ring, twisting it between her thumb and index finger. "I can't believe you remembered my middle name..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Shawn looked out the window of the cab before continuing, "I loved you."

"I loved you too." She smiled to herself, still drowning in memories. "To be honest, I don't think I ever stopped." She couldn't believe she admitted that to him, she couldn't even admit it to herself, but she knew, deep down, it was true.

Shawn turned to Angela, causing her to look up. Without thinking he kissed her, deeply. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking, I um, it's just …" He stopped and spoke under his breath, "neither have I." Shawn looked at Angela, hoping she would say something.

Angela wasn't sure how to react to the kiss but his immediate regret disappointed her. She wanted him to continue. Angela was afraid to move, all she could do was sit there shocked and breathing shallow. Something snapped in her. She unbuckled herself and placed her lips back onto his, kissing his just as deeply as he had moments before. Any reluctance either of them had was quickly fading. Angela climbed onto Shawn's lap just as the cab stopped.

"Ok, Romeo and Juliet, get the hell out of my cab." Said the cab driver, startling them both. They stopped and stared at each other, breathing heavily, unable to stop smiling.

"Well, this is your stop."

As Angela got off of him she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the cab. After Shawn paid the driver Angela pulled him towards the entrance of her apartment. Neither said a word as Angela put her code into the gated door. They walked into the elevator and as the doors closed they embraced again.

"Ok, ok, ok, hang on," Shawn interrupted, "maybe we should stop. You know from, um, experience that after a certain point there's no going back... are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shawn," Angela replied seductively as she grabbed his belt and began unbuckling it. "This is happening"

"Point of no return reached." They both began to laugh as they moved towards Angela's apartment.

Angela turned around to unlock the door, feeling a rush of excitement. She opened it and turned the light on only to find a big, beautiful bouquet of roses sitting on the table. Shawn hadn't noticed and came behind her, kissing her neck.

"Stop." She said somberly.

Confused, Shawn looked up and saw the roses. "Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Boy Meets World. Short Chapter. **

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Said Angela pacing back and forth, panicked. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not" Shawn said, trying to calm her down. He reached out to her but she backed away.

"No, I am. Nolan is a wonderful man and I almost...Oh my God..."

"Did you mean it?" Shawn interrupted.

Angela considered the question for a moment. "You need to go."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine, we can do this again in 10 years." Shawn said, throwing his hands up.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked, angrily.

Shawn sat down on the couch in the living room. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at a picture of Angela and Nolan before continuing."It's always been something with us, ex-girlfriends, my issues, your issues... Europe," Shawn explained, counting each thing on his fingers. "but we always came back together."

"We aren't kids anymore, Shawn!" Angela said defensively, sitting down next to him. "It's been a decade. Nolan is my fiancé and, and, I ..." Once again she couldn't say it.

"Ever since we were 17 I've wanted to be with you more than anyone in this entire world, that hasn't changed Angela." He said, deciding to take a risk and pour his heart out to her. "I missed you so much over the years, it's painful. I've tried and tried to replace you, to move on, you know, but I can't."

Angela smirked at his statement knowing that for years she had done the same.

"Now I need to know, did you mean it when you said you feel the same? Do you still love me?"

Angela looked at him, her eyes were red, she began to answer but couldn't, all she could think about was Nolan and how she betrayed him.

Shawn continued. "If you don't, I can move on knowing that I tried but if you do..." He grabbed her hands and pleaded, "Be with me."

She didn't know what to do, her head and her heart were at odds. A tear escaped as she got up and walked to the door opening it again. "You need to go..."

Shawn felt the familiar ache in his heart come back. He obeyed and walked to the door, before he stepped out he asked her once more, "Did you mean it?"

Angela leaned on the door and clenched her eyes. She was afraid to respond even though they both knew the answer, "Yes, but I-"

Without letting her finish, he pulled Angela to him and kissed her. She let go and gave in, forgetting everything else.

* * *

Eric sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when Shawn walked in.

"7 am." Eric stated, not looking up from his paper.

Shawn leaned back on the door, preparing for the lecture he knew was coming.

"So, I'm assuming you slept with her." Eric looked up from his paper and stared at Shawn waiting for an answer.

Shawn ran his hand across his beard and nodded, avoiding eye contact with Eric.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Eric yelled, throwing the paper down. He got up and walked over to where Shawn stood.

"How could you? You're not that guy, man. What were you thinking?"

Shawn couldn't remember the last time he saw Eric this angry. He had a hard time understanding why he was so mad when Eric knew how he felt, she wasn't just another girl.

"So...what now?"

"I don't know." Shawn shrugged."She said she needed to talk to her fiancé."

"You proud of yourself?" Eric asked sarcastically."Breaking up a relationship."

"Hey, back off!" Shawn yelled. "You're the one who told me to go see her."

"That was before I knew she was getting married!"

"She said she still has feelings for me."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh grow up..." Eric replied bluntly, shaking his head in disappointment as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"You think this is easy for me? To still not have my life together?" Shawn asked, beginning to feel offended. "You think this is fun? My friend pities me so much he won't even tell me he's engaged. I can't handle being around my best friend any longer and the woman I was supposed to marry is marrying someone else..."

Eric opened the door ignoring Shawn's previous statement.

"Hey! You ready?" Tessa asked before noticing the tension between the two.

"I'm moving out." Eric stated without emotion, moving past Tessa and walking out the door.

Tessa turned to Shawn and saw the pain on his face, she mouthed the words,"What happened?" Shawn shook his head and closed the door.

* * *

Angela sat on the floor in the living room of her apartment waiting for Nolan to get home. Her face was swollen from crying and the anxiety was making her sick to her stomach. It had been a day since she slept with Shawn and she still wasn't sure what she wanted. Angela knew she had to tell Nolan the truth but the thought of losing him killed her.

_Or was it the thought of hurting him?_ She wondered.

She wasn't sure. She just knew she couldn't lie to him. She never told him the entire story between her and Shawn, as far as Nolan knew he was just another ex. She never admitted how intense their relationship was or that she had no business giving her heart to someone when she never fully got it back.

Angela heard the door knob jiggle.

"Angie, there you are! Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" Nolan immediately dropped his bags and sat next to her. He hugged Angela tight before noticing the state she was in. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Angela broke down, confusing Nolan.

"What is it?" He asked, nervously.

"Nolan, I...I need to tell you something..." Angela slowly muttered between sobs.

"Do you love me?" He suddenly asked, placing his hand on her chin.

His question surprised and confused her. She nodded, yes.

Nolan wiped the tears off of her face before continuing, "Do you still want to be my wife?"

Angela paused for a moment before responding, "Yes."

"We'll then," He kissed her. "Whatever it is it doesn't need to be said."

"But, Nolan I-"

"Don't." He gently interrupted. "Angie, I love you and I want to marry you." He smiled at her making her feel comforted. "Sweetheart, whatever you have to say won't change that."

She couldn't tell him, although deep down,she believed he knew. Angela pouted as she fell onto his chest letting him embrace her.

"I love you, Nolan"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Boy Meets World. Edits made to first 3 chapters. A Special thanks to Estoma for her help with chapter 2 and this chapter.**

Shawn was having a hard time concentrating on the road, his mind kept wandering. He couldn't get her face out of his head. She looked so different but, somehow, she felt the same, being with her felt the same. He reveled in knowing he didn't wait in vain, she never let go either.

Shawn glanced at the clock and cursed himself for running late. Eric was usually the one to make sure he was out of the house on time. Shawn was bothered by the fact that they hadn't spoken since Eric moved out a few days ago but figured it would be best to give him some time.

"Hmmm hm hmm hmm hay hay hay na na naaaaa..."

_What the hell am I doing, am I singing along to the radio?_

The last time he sang along with the radio was with Topanga, Cory and Angela. The girls were singing or rather screaming along to some boy band Shawn couldn't remember. He and Cory swore if the girls didn't stop, they would join in...louder. Their threats were ignored and the battle ended in a screaming match with everyone laughing until they cried. He missed them, almost as much as he missed her.

_Maybe now we can all be friends again_, he thought. _Everything can be back the way it used to be_. The idea excited him and that's when it hit him, that's why he was singing along to the radio..._I'm happy._

Shawn jumped out of his car, rushing to the diner. His palms began to sweat as he entered. He felt like a teenager again, butterflies and all. They spotted each other from across the room; she smiled slightly and waved him over.

Once he reached the booth he leaned in to greet her with a kiss, but she moved away slightly. "Is something wrong?" He asked taking a seat across from her.

Angela nodded as she nervously pulled at her sweater sleeves. He noticed she was still wearing her ring.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

Her lack of response gave him his answer.

"So, what now?"

Angela bit down on her lip to stop it from trembling. "I don't know..."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I started a life with someone, I can't just walk away."

"What am I supposed to do?"

She looked down but Shawn could tell she was crying "I'm sorry..."

"Don't ok, just don't." Shawn sat back in the booth nervously shaking his leg. He passed his hand across his face. "Do I pretend I don't still love you? Do you want me to forget you told me you felt the same?" He sat up, clenching his fist and hitting it on the table. "If you marry that man you will ruin my life, your life and his."

Angela's crying was audible now, making Shawn regret his harsh words.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him."

After a few moments of hesitation and an increase of tears she nodded.

He laughed to himself, amazed at how differently he expected things to happen. "I have to go..."

"No, please don't leave like this..." she cried, reaching out for his hand.

He pulled back. His chest tightened and his eyes began to burn. Shawn wanted to go back in time and change all of this, then she wouldn't have to cry and he wouldn't have to feel this kind of inconsolable pain.

"You guys ready to order?" A young, gum smacking, waitress came forward and asked.

Shawn rose from his seat. "No, I think we're done here." He said, throwing a tip on the table and walking away.

* * *

Cory parked in an empty spot closest to the apartment number he had written down. "Ok, heres the address Jack gave me."

"Maybe I should stay here."

He noticed his wifes changed demeanor. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was afraid of seeing Shawn. "Don't be silly, we haven't so much as heard from Shawn in ages. Why wouldn't you want to see him?"

Topanga looked at Cory and considered telling him. Telling him that the reason Shawn was so distant and probably left for California in the first place was because he blamed her for his breakup with Angela. "No reason..." was all she could say.

"Well then, lets go."

/

Cory and Topanga walked up to the door and knocked. They waited for a while, but no one answered.

"Maybe he's not here," he shrugged, leading Topanga away from the door.

"Yes..." an unfamiliar woman covering herself up with a sheet answered the door.

Cory and Topanga glanced at each other, confused. "Umm, I must have the wrong apartment, I'm looking for Shawn Hunter, you wouldn't happen to-"

"Shawn!" Paris yelled, walking away and leaving the door open.

"Oookay." Cory muttered. He entered the apartment and looked around for his friend. Topanga stayed back at the entrance, still feeling uneasy.

"What," Shawn mumbled, half asleep. He walked out of his bedroom putting a t-shirt on before he noticed who stood in front of him. "Cory? Oh my God, I can't believe it, wow, it's so good to see you," Shawn hugged his best friend as tight as he could "what in the world are you doing here?"

"Eric's wedding of course. Come on we gotta head down to the church before the ceremony starts."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not invited, Cor. We're kind of not talking right now."

"I know, he told me." Cory confessed. "But come on, you're family and family never misses an important part of another family member's life, even if they're mad at each other. I know he wants you there."

Paris walked by, still in a sheet, cigarette in hand. "Pardon me."

Cory watched her as she walked away. "Really?" He whispered to Shawn.

"It's hard to explain, you'd understand if you saw her naked."

"Ah, well, I'm glad to see you're ok and dating. Eric told me you ran into Angela a few months ago."

"He did,wh-what else did he tell you?"

"Nothing."

Shawn breathed a sigh of relief; the last thing he wanted was someone else judging his behavior.

"But you know I'd rather hear this news from your mouth. What's happening to us Shawn? We're best friends..."

"Hey, Shawn." Topanga walked in, interrupting them.

The minute he noticed her, he saw red. "You two should leave."

Shawn's cold tone took Cory by surprise. "Why?"

"Look, don't worry about me Cory, I'm fine. I'll meet you there." Shawn led them to the door and pushed them both out before he did anything he would regret.

* * *

Shawn arrived at the church and took a seat in the back pew just in case Eric wasn't ready to forgive him. He didn't want to cause a scene.

"Oh Shawn, there you are, I was worried you got lost." Cory waved, strolling down the aisle.

"Nah, I called Jack and he gave me directions."

"Well, come on." He instructed, grabbing Shawn's arm and pulling him up.

"Cory not now, where are you taking me? I just want to sit in the back." Shawn moaned.

"Just come on will ya." Cory said, pulling him. He opened the door to one of the back dressing rooms of the church. "Look who's here to see you."

Eric turned around, annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to greet any more distant relatives. "Shawn? What are you doing here?"

"He dragged me here," he responded, playfully pushing Cory."but I'm glad he did, I couldn't miss your wedding day."

Eric smirked, visibly letting his guard down. "I'm glad you came." He couldn't help but pull Shawn into a bear hug. "how are you?"

"Shawn is doing great," Cory interrupted energetically, "you should have seen the hot little number that answered his door...weird...but Shawn seems to like her."

"Again, naked."

"Uh, Cor, can you give us a sec? Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll wait outside, don't take too long, you don't have much time." Cory said, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

After Cory walked out Eric locked the door behind them, hoping for some brief privacy. "So...how are you?"

"I'm fine." Shawn replied nonchalantly, taking a seat on one of the dressing room chairs.

"No you're not," Eric shook his head, "you may have Cory fooled but I've lived with you for years, you're not ok."

"That obvious huh?"

"I heard she went back to her fiancé."

"What? How did you find out?"

"Uh, hello, I'm getting married," Eric pointed to himself in his tuxedo. "I'm tapped into the women's network now." He took a seat next to Shawn. "Hey look, I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, I overreacted and I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, but you know I still don't understand why you ripped my head off that morning."

"Because...I'm him."

"Who?"

"I'm Angela's fiancé or rather...I was."

Shawn looked at Eric puzzled.

"What I mean is, I know what it's like to be in her fiancés shoes, to have a man step in and take away the woman you love."

"Eric, you know how sometimes it's hard to follow what you're saying?"

Eric glared at his friend, exasperated. "Remember how hard I took Rachel and your brother getting together?"

"Of course, that was the first time we really talked to each other. But I always thought it was more about the competition than caring about her."

"That's just what I told everyone. I loved her, I mean really loved her."

"Oh come on Eric, you can't compare Angela and me to you and Rachel, you two didn't even have anything in common."

"No we weren't soul mates, but the heart wants what it wants." Eric sat back in his chair and shrugged. "Watching her get back with Jack and then marry him was a hard pill to swallow. I assumed Angela would leave her fiancé for you and it brought back all those feelings."

"Well, she didn't and now I don't know what to do."

"Let go."

"What?"

"It's hard, but you can move on and find someone else."

"Eric, I gave her up twice without a fight. I don't know if I can do it again ."

"Shawn!" Eric snapped, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "It's over. I'm sorry, I know what she meant to you, but when it's too late, it's too late. It took me until Rachel gave birth to their son to realize that, it was awkward...I don't want that for you."

Shawn sighed heavily. "She's going to be here with him isn't she."

"Well, I can't say for certain but she did check plus one and I'm pretty sure you aren't her date." Eric answered, rising from his seat.

"Not funny…"

"Shawn, it's time to move on and heal. Give yourself a chance to meet someone. If you keep messing with women like Paris you'll never find anything real."

Shawn hopped up and shouted, "Again...naaaaakkkeeeeddd!"

"Dude, she better not be here, you know she gives Tessa the heebie geebies." Eric joked, putting his arm around Shawn's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get me married."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I had school, work and zero free time for the past 5 months. I hope I didn't lose too many readers. I am currently working on the next chapter of my other story, Season 7. Special thank you to my beta-reader, CN Minus. **

Shawn quietly sat in the beautifully decorated ballroom and observed the celebration; clinking wine glasses, conversations, dancing. He sipped his glass of water as he people watched. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces in the crowd, all of whom he assumed were Tessa's family. Every single one of her bridesmaids were drop dead gorgeous. One of them spent most of the night staring at Shawn seductively. Normally he wouldn't have given her opening a second thought, but tonight he just wasn't in the mood. Sitting in a room filled with life, energy and all the important people in his life and Shawn still felt utterly empty. A loud laugh caught his attention. It was Rachel. She and Eric were dancing and chatting. He marveled at how comfortable they were with each other, it was nearly impossible for him to imagine he and Angela ever reaching that point, even though deep down, at the very least, he wanted that connection with her. They were more than high school sweethearts, Angela was someone he could completely be himself with. He missed that connection most of all. In fact, he missed the connection he had with all his friends, but he didn't know how to get it back. Shawn turned his attention to his brother Jack. The one he spent years in college trying to reconnect with. He was holding his son and bouncing him on his knee. He looked over and saw Cory and Topanga. They were eating along with Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Their son and daughter sat close by, making faces at each other. Shawn smiled at their bickering, he didn't even know them. He barely knew his best friend's children. How did he get to this point? Shawn tried to focus on his plate of food when a familiar voice caught his attention. He wanted to avoid looking in her direction but curiosity got the best of him. They sat close to each other. She whispered something in Nolan's ear and he threw his head back in a full body laugh.

_It stung._

Time moved on and things changed, drastically, yet Shawn was still stuck in his past. _Why is this so hard for me?_ He thought, before he took another sip of his water and considered Eric's words.

_When it's too late, it's too late…_

Shawn rose from his seat and began walking. He wasn't sure what he would say or do, but he couldn't just sit there another second. Shawn was so zeroed into his destination and desired mission that he didn't notice the other person coming towards him. Inches away from Angela, Shawn crashed into another guest spilling their drink all over his suit. He could smell the distinctive odor of tequila, bringing back unpleasant memories. Shawn looked at the tall lanky red head.

"Tommy?"

"Shawn, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"What are you doing with alcohol, you're not 21."

"I will be in a couple of months."

Shawn snatched the nearly empty glass from Tommy. "Not good enough." He scolded, gently guiding him back towards his parents.

"Good job with him, "Angela's fiancé said, rising from his seat and handing Shawn a napkin, "Club soda should take care of that, I'm Nolan by the way," he said holding out his hand.

"Shawn," he spoke. His eyes remained glued to Angela's as he shook Nolan's hand. Her face was panic stricken and she sat completely still, anticipating Shawn's next move.

_She still hasn't told him._

"I'm um, I was Angela's high school sweetheart."

_Why would she bring him?_

"Ah, well it's always nice to meet someone from Angela's past, especially an old boyfriend, huh," Nolan said, nudging Angela with his elbow. "Ahh, Puppy love. I remember those days…"

Shawn felt his temperature rise as he listened to Nolan speak. "Yeah, well..."

"Shawn!" Eric shouted, abruptly interrupting their conversation and surprising Shawn. "Hey buddy we need you over here."

"I was just..."

"Now," Eric snapped, snatching Shawn back and pulling him away from Angela and Nolan.

Nolan laughed, sitting back down. "I like your friends. They're an… interesting bunch."

"I'll say..." Angela whispered sarcastically taking a sip of her drink, thankful it contained vodka.

"Are you alright?" Nolan asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

Angela looked around the room. "Yeah," she nodded, having a hard time ignoring the feeling of walls closing in on her. "Will you excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," she asked, leaving her chair.

/

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just...I…"

Eric snatched the glass Shawn was holding and sniffed it. He looked at Shawn in disbelief.

"It's not mine."

"Oh is that why you reek of alcohol?"

"Do I look drunk to you?" He countered, leaving Eric speechless. "It's Tommy's. I bumped into him and he spilled it all over me."

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's fine." Shawn began wiping himself off with the napkin Nolan handed him. "I understand, I'm a scene maker, I make scenes," he said with a shrug. "I should get out of here. That's probably best for everyone anyhow." Shawn handed Eric the napkin and headed towards the door.

"Shawn wait..." _Damn_. Eric cursed himself for overreacting.

"What going on?" Tessa asked walking up and placing her hand into her new husbands.

Eric raised their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed them. "It's Shawn, I had to stop him from ambushing Angela."

"Why would you do that?" she asked watching him walk towards the door. An obviously stressed Angela walking towards the restroom then caught her attention.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Tessa stopped the waiter passing by and grabbed two wine glasses before responding. "Because it's not your place to meddle, if he wants to confront her then let him," she said handing him a glass.

"Trust me, I know from experience, you do not want there to be a confrontation."

Tessa took a slow sip of her champagne. "Maybe I do…"

/

"Angela?" Topanga called out into the quiet restroom.

"Yeah."

She walked towards her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just...I didn't expect him to be here," Angela replied, wiping her brow.

"Shawn's family, did you really not expect him to be here?"

"Tessa said he and Eric were fighting and..." Angela trailed off sighing as she leaned over the porcelain sink. "I don't know."

Topanga comforted her friend by rubbing her back, "What are you doing Angela?"

Angela responded with a defeated shrug.

"Did you want Shawn to tell?"

"What? No of course not!" Angela replied incredulously, wishing she could find an excuse to walk away and stop having this conversation. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and quickly turned away; she couldn't face herself at that moment.

"Then why haven't you told Nolan?"

"Because...because there's no point in telling him, what good would it do? All I'd be doing is alleviating my guilt," she explained. Angela fluffed her hair in the mirror, freshening up the best she could. "I'd better get back out there."

"Then why would you come?" Topanga asked standing in Angela's way. "Why would you bring him? Why are you here in California?"

Angela glared at her best friend before turning back to the mirror. Avoiding the question, she pulled a tube of red lipstick out of her clutch and began applying it.

"Well?" pushed Topanga.

Angela stopped what she was doing; her shoulders visibly fell. "Closure maybe…honestly I couldn't tell you." Here she was again admitting things aloud she never admitted to herself. "I needed something to verify that this chapter of my life was closed. So I could move forward and stop my mind from constantly asking, why. Why couldn't he have just…just…" Angela felt the growing lump in her throat, making it hard for her to put into words what she was feeling. "I break Nolan's heart and go back to Shawn, then what. I wait until he walks away again? I left to spend a year with my father Topanga, of all people who should have understood he should have and he still walked away just like all the other times, Valentine's Day, Christmas Eve for God's sake. When will it happen again? Our wedding day? The birth of our first child?

"Is that why you're marrying Nolan?"

"What?"

"Is that why you're marrying Nolan, because he's safe."

Angela gritted her teeth before turning to the mirror and continued applying lipstick, "no," she said between swipes. "I'm marrying him because I love him."

"Angela, would it change things if I told you that I made Shawn break up with you when you were in Europe?"

Angela froze. She stared at her shocked reflection for a moment before slowly turning to Topanga "Why would you do that?"

"You needed to be with your dad, we wanted you to be happy."

Angela shook her head in disbelief and threw her hands up, letting out a fake laugh as her eyes welled up. "Amazing, everyone was so concerned with what they thought I needed."

"I'm sorry, to this day I regret what I did ok, but you need to know this before you marry that man. Angela, this wasn't Shawn running. He never wanted to let you go to Europe. He never wanted to let you go after you left. He did it for you." Topanga paused and brushed Angela's hair off her shoulder. "He did it all for you."

Angela ripped a paper towel from the dispenser and blotted her eyes." Is it true that Shawn was going to propose before I left?"

Topanga nodded in response. Angela was so overcome with regret she was having a hard time stopping the tears that formed.

"Angela, I'm sorry..."

"I know and I forgive you and I appreciate what you're doing, really I do… but it's too late," she said, pushing Topanga aside and walking out.

/

Angela made a b-line to her fiancé holding her emotions in check as best as she could. "Can we go?" She asked sitting down to stop her trembling.

Nolan looked up from his plate in confusion. "What are you talking about, they haven't even cut the cake yet."

"Please."

Nolan took notice of her frazzled disposition, he leaned in close, "Angie, are you ok?"

Angela glanced over at Topanga watching her and the familiar feeling of suffocation took over. She felt Nolan's hand grab hers. His subtle gesture somehow calmed her. He was always there to help her escape her worries. She hadn't realized how much she needed that crutch until now. "I'm fine..." she whispered.

"Well then, come on," Nolan said, leaving his seat and wrapping his jacket over her shoulders. "There's a monster movie on the telly with our names on it."

* * *

Eric laid on top of Tessa fully clothed in their honeymoon suite. He covered her face with soft kisses. As much as he anticipated his first night with her as man and wife he could concentrate.

"Tessa," he whispered between kisses.

"Hmmm?"

Eric lifted himself up and slid to the side of her. "What did you mean about that "maybe I do" comment earlier?

"Nothing, why are your pants still on? She asked, snatching her shirt off and pulling him back on top of her.

Eric came down and into her arms. He kissed her deeply before losing concentration once more. "I just don't understand. You were mad at me for not stopping them in the first place, remember?"

Tessa rolled her eyes and groaned in exasperation. She pushed her new husband off and sat up. She took the pillow from behind her and playfully hit Eric with it. "Yeah baby, I was. But you didn't and things happened. Not to mention I've gotten to know Angela these past few months and well...those two are meant for each other like peas and carrots." She said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"How can you be ok with Shawn interjecting himself into someone else's relationship?"

"Who said I was ok with it?Look Eric, if he wants to fight for her he has a right to and we have no right to tell him otherwise." Tessa maneuvered herself onto Eric's lap and grabbed his face with her hands, demanding his attention. " You may be trying to protect him from being hurt but what if you're stopping him from doing what he needs, what he's meant to do in the first place. Hell no matter the outcome, at the very least, they both need closure. Now take your pants off."

Eric thought about Tessa's words. "Maybe you're right...I should have let him make his own decision." Eric threaded his fingers into Tessa's hair and pulled her face to his. "Wait!" he exclaimed letting go. "Aren't you just as guilty, inviting Angela and letting her bring Nolan?"

"Angela's my friend, why wouldn't I have invited her?"

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"Ok so maybe I was kind of, sort of hoping someone would tell Nolan and he would take his butt back to England and Shawn and Angela could get married and our babies could grow up together."

Eric gave her a feigned shocked expression.

"What? I can't help it if I'm team Shangela."

"That is horrible... It should be team Ang...Sh...Ok fine, Shangela works."

The newlyweds looked at each other before erupting into laughter.

"Ok so were both guilty, what now?"

Eric sighed as he pulled Tessa onto a tight hug. "I don't know..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Boy Meets World. Remember this is a memory/flashback heavy story so if you feel a part of the story is missing expect it to come up in a later chapter :) Special thank you to my beta-reader, CN Minus. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

"I am beyond stressed, whose bright idea was it to plan a baby shower and a wedding anniversary banquet in the same week?"

Eric looked up from the papers he was grading, giving Tessa his full attention. She stood in their living room wearing a sun dress and her auburn hair up in a messy bun.

"Oh right me, I'm the idiot," Tessa said, resting her hand on her protruding belly.

"It was a good idea, honey," Eric said, putting his attention back on his grading, "besides Topanga and Angela are taking care of the baby shower planning and it wouldn't be fair to ask all our family to make two trips to be here for the events."

Tessa fell back onto the couch closest to her, "Eric, I am eight months pregnant, it is summer in California, all I want to do is lay in a giant bucket of ice and cease to exist until this little boy is ready to exit my birth canal."

Eric laughed at Tessa's statement, he got up from the table and walked over to his wife. He sat on the ledge of the couch and bent over, kissing Tessa on the forehead. Eric moved his hands to her shoulders and began gently massage them, "what do you need me to do?"

"Call the caterer to confirm… and massage my feet," she pleaded, "Ooo and a pickle."

Eric laughed at his wife again, "You got it. But don't forget we have dinner with everyone tonight."

Tessa moaned and fell over onto her side on the couch.

* * *

Eric and Tessa sat at a square table at their favorite restaurant. Angela and Nolan sat next to them and Topanga and Cory sat across from them. The two seats next to them remained empty. There was chit chat, catching up and friends simply being friends.

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked, coming towards them.

"No, we need to wait for the rest of our party to arrive," replied Topanga, taking a small sip of her glass of wine.

"Very well then," the waiter said with a smile, excusing himself.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Angela asked, trying to pick the conversation back up.

"Well I like Jeremiah, Eric is adamant we name him Kyle but I don-," Tessa stopped speaking once she noticed Angela, Topanga and Cory all turned their eyes to Eric, "ok, why did you guys all look at Eric?"

"No reason"

"I just happen to like his shirt."

Topanga snorted before calming herself down with a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm feeling left out," Nolan joked to Tessa. They clinked water glasses in agreement, "you and I will have to stick together."

Eric leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek, "I'm sorry hon, I didn't mean to leave you feeling left out, we just have so many memories."

All the old friends nodded in agreement. Tessa completely understood where he was coming from, but it was still isolating listening to the gang reminisce. She was glad to have Nolan there to commiserate with. She felt slightly guilty about wanting him and Angela to split when they first met, Nolan really was a great guy.

"Hey Shawn, we're over here," Cory waved when he spotted Shawn walking towards their table, "and hey, look at that you brought Paris, isn't that great..."

Eric felt Tessa pinch his hand, signaling her annoyance. She wasn't alone in her disdain. Each time she showed up on Shawn's arm at yet another get-together he was left flabbergasted. Prettier, smarter, and well-rounded women hadn't lasted nearly as long as she had. Eric looked over at Angela and noticed her smiling at Shawn. The fact that everyone seemed to be getting along without any drama meant he didn't dare rock the boat. Though not often, whenever there was a group outing where Angela and Shawn were both in attendance there was no awkwardness or animosity just smiles and the occasional sideways glance he tried to ignore. There may have been a storm brewing but he wasn't going to be the one to bring it on.

"Sorry were late, have you ordered yet?" Shawn asked, pulling out his date's chair.

"Not yet, we were waiting for you."

"Oh, thanks," Shawn smiled, taking a seat and opening up his menu.

"So Nolan, have you two set a date yet?" Cory asked, pulling apart a dinner roll and taking a bite.

"No not yet," Nolan answered.

"Well any idea when you'd like to?"

"Wow,'' Nolan laughed before grabbing his fiancé's hand and squeezing it, "they're really putting the pressure on us aren't they? "

"Cory's always been like that," Angela said, uncomfortably adjusting herself in her seat.

"Well Angie hasn't really settled on a date yet. If it were up to me we'd get married today, I am more than ready to spend the rest of my life with this crazy woman."

Angela turned and met Nolan's gaze. Feeling her heart melt because of his kind words, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Everyone at the table coo'ed at the lovers' exchange, except Shawn who kept his head buried in the menu until the waiter came back.

"So, are we ready to order?" said the waiter.

"Yes, we are starved!"

"I'll have the chicken."

"Oh me too and a glass of chardonnay."

"I'll have that too and a glass of water with lemon."

"I think I'll take the pasta special," Shawn said.

"Very well and will you also be drinking wine?"

"N-"

"No, he doesn't drink..." Angela blurted out, causing everyone at the table to look at her. Angela cleared her throat, "well he doesn't," she continued with an uneasy smile.

"I'll, uh, I'll have an ice tea.

The waiter nodded, "I'll be right back with your orders,"

"I hope this place is as good as you guys say it is."

"Oh trust me it is, you're gonna love it."

The familiar feeling of suffocation began to set in, "I'm going to excuse myself to the ladies' room before our food comes," Angela said, rising from her seat. Nolan reached out and caressed her hand as she moved away.

"Oh I'll come with you," Topanga said.

"Oh no, that's ok, I just, I'll be right back."

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table after she left, Tessa noticed Shawn still hadn't lifted his head from his menu, even though he already ordered. She couldn't be sure if he was avoiding his date or his surroundings, but he was definitely avoiding something.

"So have you guys heard the one about the accountant and the bear?" Cory asked, trying to break the silence.

"Oh no honey not that o-"

"Aw man," Shawn exclaimed, interrupting Topanga. His glass of water has somehow spilled on him, "I'd better get some paper towels to dry this," he said, getting up from the table.

"Don't be silly Shawn, just use my napkin."

"Paper absorbs water much better, Cor. I'll be right back," Shawn replied, backing away and moving towards the bathrooms.

/

Shawn entered the hall that held both the male and female private bathrooms. He opened the door to the restroom and quickly grabbed a pile of paper towels before exiting. He spotted Angela as she was leaving the women's restroom and they caught each others gaze.

"Tonight is so awkward, I had to get away for a second."

"I know, I could tell," he replied, wiping the wet spot on his pants.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I spilled some water and had to get some paper towels."

"Couldn't you have just used a napkin at the table?"

"I could have…"

A smirk formed across her lips, "well, I'm going to go back out there…" Angela muttered before turning to leave. Just as she reached the hall door she felt a tug at her hand and twisted back around to face Shawn, "no."

Shawn nodded as he moved closer to her.

Angela could help but giggle like a school girl when she saw the look in Shawn eyes, "We'd have like five minutes tops."

Shawn nuzzled her cheek and whispered, 'I can work with that," he impatiently kissed her neck before moving to her lips while guiding her towards the restroom.

/

"Okay sweetie, ok, make sure grandma knows not to let your brother stay up too late, ok, ok mommy loves you, ok…ok, bye." Topanga hung up her phone and placed it back into her clutch, "Sorry about that guys, so what were we talking about? Tess are you ok?

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine," she carelessly replied. Her mind was racing, putting things she saw tonight together.

"Our food hasn't come yet has it?" Shawn asked walking up to the table and taking his seat.

"Nope not yet," Nolan answered, "did you happen to pass Angela?"

"Uh, no, I didn't see her…"

Still deep in thought, Tessa glanced up and spotted Angela walking back towards the table. One of the buttons on her blouse was undone. Tessa glared at her friend and cleared her throat. Angela looked at her curiously before Tessa's eyes moved to the undone button, catching on, Angela quickly fixed the problem before falling into her seat.

"I'm soooo excited to eat," she squealed, taking her seat. Nolan placed his hand on her lap and whispered into her ear, "You ok?"

Angela raised her eyes to Shawn before facing Nolan and smiling at him, "Yeah sweetie, I'm fine."

* * *

Tessa and Eric sat quietly driving home. They each kept looking into the rear view mirror as if playing chicken, waiting for the other to crack.

"You know something don't you," Tessa finally announced.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "unless you know something," she continued with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Eric shrugged, continuing the ride home in silence.

"Honey, you missed our turn"

Eric ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Oh yeah, I guess I did," he began to nervously tap on the steering wheel, "Ok fine on three we both say it."

They began in unison, "One...two...Shawn and Angela are still sleeping together!"

Eric gasped, "You know! How do you know?"

"The way Angela was acting tonight, the way she avoided the marriage question, her unbuttoned blouse."

"Wait, her blouse was unbuttoned?"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure they did the horizontal mambo vertically somewhere in the back when they both conveniently excused themselves. God they are so bad at this. How do you know?"

"Well after Shawn left our wedding I snuck out of the reception really quick to check on him and her car was outside his place."

"What? Our wedding? You're telling me you've suspected this for a year and didn't tell me."

"We agreed not to butt in."

Tessa looked out of her window, "Crap."

* * *

"I can't believe the girls have us doing their dirty work," Cory moaned while folding a napkin into its holder.

"Well, the baby shower is to honor Tessa, so that's her excuse. Topanga and Angela are who we should be mad at." Shawn pointed out, throwing down his completed napkin.

Cory laughed slightly, "You have a point, but there's no reason we can't take a break and see what's on TV."

"Sounds good to me," Shawn said, grabbing the remote and tossing it to Cory, "hang on a sec, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Yeah sure," Cory said, turning the TV on. He was mindlessly flipping through the channels when he heard the vibration of Shawn's phone sitting on the coffee table. He looked over and saw the illuminated message show up, it was from Angela:

*He's gone.*

The wheels in Cory's head began to turn as he stared at the message in disbelief.

"Sorry about that," Shawn said, reentering the room and taking a seat on the couch next to Cory, "you want something to drink?"

"Shawn…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop."

Shawn looked over at his friend, confused, "What?"

"Stop."

"Cor, what are y-"

"You and Angela, I know. Stop."

"Cory I..."

"Shawn, we just recently started regularly talking and I feel like we're finally getting back to being Cory and Shawn. I don't know why we got on such bad terms to begin with, but I know I don't want to go back to finding out information about you through Eric or Tessa," Cory paused, making sure he thought carefully about his words before continuing, "we're good now and it's going to take every ounce of strength I have to not meddle, so this is the only time I'm going to say this. Stop seeing her. You know I will forever root for you and Angela but not like this. If she really wanted to be with you, Shawn, she would be."

"She-"

"If she wanted to be with you, she would be."

Shawn sighed and sunk back into the couch.

"So that Philly game last week was really something huh?" Cory asked.

"How did you know?"

"What idiot has an affair and doesn't lock their phone," Cory exclaimed, tossing the phone that sat on the coffee table at Shawn.

Shawn caught the phone and smirked, "Yeah, it was a good game."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To make sure there's a clear understanding of flashbacks/memories vs present day I added an X to the beginning and end of those parts in the story. The transition is clear to me but I'm the writer not the reader so I hope its clearer for y'all :). I really appreciate all the fav's and follows and comments so thank you. I have to focus on my other story so the next update may take a few weeks. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I'm proud of this chapter, I think it clears up a few things.**

ONE YEAR AGO - THE NIGHT OF ERICS WEDDING

**X**

Shawn sat at home laying on his bed. He didn't bother changing out of his dress shirt or slacks. His mind was in too much of a daze to do anything but stare at his popcorn ceiling. Shawn's cell phone ringing startled him. He looked to see who was calling, it was Cory. Shawn sighed and let the phone slip out of his hand. He leaned over and opened his nightstand. Shawn reached in and pulled out an old sea shell. He brought it too his nose and smelled it before passing it through his fingers while putting his focus back on his ceiling. Shawn couldn't stop the thoughts from looping in his mind:

_We aren't kids anymore, Shawn!_

_I started a life with someone, I can't just walk away._

The door knocked, stirring Shawn out of his thoughts. He turned to his side, ignoring the pounding at his door. Whoever was there didn't leave though, in fact the pounding became louder and more frantic. Becoming irritated, Shawn finally got out of bed, still holding the sea shell, "alright, alright, I'm coming,"_ this had better be good_, he thought before opening the door.

"Angela?" Shawn looked around his porch to see who else was there but it was only her, "what are you doing here, how do you even know where I live?"

Angela didn't respond. She couldn't think of or even form the words she wanted to say.

"Are you ok, did you want to come in?"

She shook her head, no.

"Angela..." Shawn reached his hand out to hers but she backed away. She stayed on his porch watching him with a look of both hurt and confusion on her face. Shawn stood in silence as well, unsure of his next move. He leaned on his door frame and tapped on it before finally finding the courage to speak, "was your moving to California a coincidence or did you know I lived here?"

Angela finally broke her silence, "did Topanga tell you to break up with me when I was in Europe, or was that just an excuse for you to be a coward and leave me again."

Shawn gritted his teeth, "did you let your fiancé know I had you screaming my name? That might be something worth mentioning when you lay in bed with him at night."

Angela slapped Shawn across the cheek, hard, and turned to leave.

"Wait, don't go…"

Angela stopped and hesitated before turning back to face him. She could tell by the way he looked at her that he was hurt, but she was just as hurt. No words left either of their mouths. None of the questions were answered. They didn't need to be, Shawn and Angela both knew the answers.

Angela finally broke her gaze long enough to see what was in Shawn's hand, "is that the sea shell I gave you in high school?"

Shawn gave her a misty eyed nod in response.

Angela wiped away the tear that fell from her cheek before looking back at Shawn, there was so much she wanted to say, but again, nothing came out. Keeping eye contact, Shawn reached out and grazed Angela's finger tips. Feeling it was safe, he intertwined his hand with hers. She didn't pull away this time, in fact she squeezed back. Without words, Shawn slowly and gently guided Angela into his apartment.

**X**

* * *

"Sweetie."

"Huh."

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer," Nolan said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Angela looked up from her phone and adjusted the seatbelt that laid across her chest, "sorry, I was just thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd mind if we took a quick detour before going to the baby shower."

"I guess not, where do you want it to go?"

Nolan gave Angela an innocent smile, "it's a surprise."

Angela smiled back at him before looking at her phone messages for what might have been the 30th time that day, nothing new.

After a few random turns of their car Nolan stopped the car and turned to his fiancé, "close your eyes."

"Nolan."

"Oh, just close them."

Angela moaned before relenting. She could hear his door open and close and after a few moments her own door opening. She felt Nolan hold her hand and allowed him to lead her to the secret destination, after walking a few feet they stopped.

"Ok open them."

Angela slowly opened her eyes and saw a house, a beautiful house. She turned to Nolan, confused, "what am I looking at?"

"I know you would never want to live in a large home because, even though you like your solitude, you also like to be close to your loved ones. You love to read, you often devour an entire book in one sitting. You told me you wanted 3 kids, preferably all boys and a big dog and finally you stare out into the ocean for what seems like an eternity whenever we visit the beach. I've always hoped one day you'd tell me what you're thinking, but-"

"Nolan, what is this?"

"It's a small four bedroom house with a study that has large built in book cases to hold hundreds of books, if not more. A huge back yard for the kids and big dog to play in and though not the greatest view, you can see the ocean out the kitchen window."

"Nolan, what is this?"

He gently smiled at her, "it's our home."

"You bought me a house?"

Nolan shook his head, no, "I found it. It took me weeks and weeks but I found it, it's perfect down to the last detail and for sale at an amazing price."

"Nolan, what is this?" Angela asked with more trepidation in her voice.

Nolan faced Angela and held both of her hands in his own, "this is me saying its time. We've been engaged for two and a half years now. You said you weren't going to be ready to settle down until we both had stable careers that kept us in one place, isn't that why you took this job in California? Isn't that why I took such a huge pay cut to take the job I have been at for 6 months now?"

Angela continued to listen, peeking back at the house.

"So, ridiculously in love couple, check, stable careers, check, dream house, check. Now all we need is for you to pick a date so we can check all the other absurdly cliché things everyone says you need to truly be happy off our list and start living our lives."

Angela smirked, "the colors off."

Nolan sighed, letting go of one of Angela's hands he reached into his pocket, pulled out a color swatch and handed it to her, "here."

Angela laughed slightly, taking the swatch from her fiancé.

"Ang, I love you, but I can't sit around and wait forever, either you want me or you don't," he kissed the hand he still held, "so, what do you say?"

"I don't know what to say..."

"Say you love it."

"I love it and I love you and… I have a lot of thinking to do."

Nolan smiled and wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulder, "come on, were going to be late."

* * *

Tessa laid back in her backyard in her swimming pool enjoying the weightlessness of laying in the water, "I tell Eric I want to lay in a bucket of ice and you guys do the next best thing, you throw me a co-ed, BBQ baby shower, allowing me to lay in the pool all afternoon. I have the best friends everrrr!" Tessa beamed.

Eric looked over the grill at his silly wife and smiled, "anything for you sweetie."

Tessa blew him a kiss in response. Eric passed the tongs and his apron to his brother who stood by and ran to the pool, "CANNONBALL" he yelled, jumping into the water. Eric surfaced next to Tessa.

"Honey, will you ever grow up?"

"Nope," he said, filling his mouth with pool water and squirting it at her.

"Good," she smiled, reaching over and dunking his head into the water.

Cory laughed at his brother and sister-in-law. He looked over and saw Topanga standing next to him, handing him a beer, "thanks honey. Where are Angela and Nolan?"

"I don't know," Topanga stated with a shrug, "they were supposed to be on their way. Oh look there they are," She said.

Cory stopped what he was doing and followed his wife to greet the couple.

"Hi! Sorry were late, we got caught up with something," Angela apologized, placing Tessa's gift on a table that sat near by.

"Tell them." Nolan nudged.

Angela shook her head, "no, it's not that big of a deal."

"Tell us what?" Topanga questioned.

"We found a house!" Nolan exclaimed, "So Cory, you're going to have to go even harder on Angela about setting a date."

Angela laughed uncomfortably. Suddenly his hugely romantic gesture felt like a forced hand.

"I better get back to the grill," Cory said, leaving the group.

Nolan peeked over to the rest of the backyard,"Oh boy, that pool looks really inviting."

"Well, come on, let's get in," Topanga said, pulling Nolan towards the water.

Angela watched her best friend and fiancé walk away. She decided to mingle herself and walked over to Cory to the grill, "Hey, Cor!" she said, giving him a nudge on the hip, "I see they have you manning the grill,"

"Yeah, Eric kind of forced me into it."

"Everything really seems to have come together."

"Yeah, you guys did a great job, everyone but Tessa is loving the Tiki bar," Cory said pointing to the stand of drinks.

Angela looked over to see her handy work and caught a glimpse of Shawn. He was with a woman, but to Angela's surprise it wasn't Paris. This girl appeared a lot more put together. She wore shorts and a tank top and her blond hair laid perfectly over her shoulders. They were talking to each other so intently that Shawn didn't even seem to notice Angela's arrival. It was a weird feeling for her. _Guess she's why he hasn't been answering my phone calls._

"Who's Shawn here with?" Angela innocently asked.

"Oh her names Kate. She's a really sweet girl and they have tons in common. Tessa introduced them."

"Tessa?"

"Yup."

"Uh,what, what happened to Paris?"

"He finally cut her loose, they had no future, you of all people should know that. He deserves better don't you think?"

Angela could hear cold condescension in Cory's voice. She looked at him and wondered the true meaning of his words.

"Hey Cor sweetie, you have got to try one of these margaritas. Tessa's aunt made them and they are delicious," Topanga said, holding out a plastic martini cup for her husband.

"I think I'll take that," Angela said, stealing the cup away from Topanga. She took a huge gulp of the drink, "you're right they are good, I think I might have another." Angela said, walking away from her friends.

Topanga chuckled at her friend's odd behavior. She turned to her husband and saw him staring at Angela from the side of his eye.

"Honey, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were mad at Angela."

"No, were good… you want a burger?" he asked, handing her a plate.

/

Angela walked into Eric and Tessa house, with everyone outside, it remained quiet and empty. The hall that led away from the backyard and into the rest of the house held a bathroom. Angela looked around, knowing she had seen him enter the house.

Shawn exited the bathroom and immediately bumped into Angela, "hey," he said with an awkward smile.

"So, you've been avoiding my calls and texts for the past three days and you come here with a new woman on your arm. I guess I should take the hint."

"She's a date," Shawn, explained, "Angela, have you been drinking?"

Angela lifted her hand to Shawn's face placing her thumb and index finger close together, "just a smidge. Don't worry it's just a few of those fruity drinks, barely any alcohol in them at all."

"Maybe not, but you're a lightweight, come on, let's get you some water," Shawn said placing his hand on Angela's back and attempting to lead her to the kitchen.

Angela faced Shawn. She put her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her level. She tilted her head and kissed him. There was eagerness and need in her kiss. She asserted herself. She was better than some sweet girl in a tank top. Angela bit down hard on Shawn's lip and pushed herself into him. Shawn reciprocated momentarily, getting caught in the moment.

"Angela stop," he finally pleaded, pushing the tipsy woman away and catching his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Why?"

"Because…because, you know why!" he replied in an irritated tone, "this isn't who we are, we aren't people who sneak around and have affairs."

Angela had no response, she knew his statement was true.

"I get that you're in a difficult situation Angela, I do and I know you can't give me what I need-"

"What. What do you need from me?" Angela asked, interrupting Shawn.

"You."

"You have me."

"I, I have you? I have you?!" Shawn let out a insincere laugh, "you go and you lay in bed at night and let another man hold you, you let another man kiss you and touch you and even have sex with you and he tells you he loves you and you smile in his face and you tell him you love him too," Shawn moved closer to her before continuing, lowering his voice, "and you know what the sickest part about this situation is? When you say it back, you actually mean it. Where the hell does that leave me. Besides being your side piece."

"You know the situation I'm in you, know I can't just-"

Shawn tugged Angela's arm, urging her to stop talking. A party guest innocently walked in from the backyard, they both gave him a friendly smile, watching him until he left hearing distance, "I'm not in the mood to hear this," Shawn said, pushing Angela aside in an attempt to leave.

Angela grabbed Shawn's arm and angrily yanked him back, "why are you acting like this?"

"Angela, whether you like it or not you have a choice to make. You've had a year to make a choice and you refuse to, so I'm making it for you."

"So that's it then...you walk away, again. You let me go, again." Angela said through gritted teeth.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to guilt me."

"That's not what I'm doing."

Shawn took Angela's chin in his hand, "then leave him and be with me."

Angela pushed him away, "you have no right to ask me that."

"Maybe not, but I do have the right to walk away," Shawn said, attempting to move past Angela once again.

Angela stopped him by placing her hand on his chest, "So you are walking away?"

"I'm moving back to New York."

Angela's eyes began to redden despite her best efforts. She nodded at Shawn and turned, attempting to walk away herself this time.

Shawn grabbed her waist, stopping her and turned her around until she was facing him again. She was so close, there was no space between them. Shawn opened his mouth, but the words seemed to get caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. He could smell her perfume. He couldn't be sure, but he believed it was the same one she wore when they were younger, either that or he had just associated a scent to her presence. He opened his eyes and saw Angela's sad eyes staring back at him, waiting for his next move.

"Don't…don't call me, ok? Don't write me, don't come to New York. I do not want to see you again," Shawn let her go and walked away, slamming the door on his way out.

Angela watched Shawn leave. Once he was gone she allowed herself to cry. She leaned back against the wall and hit it with her fist. Topanga walked in and saw the state Angela was in.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Topanga passed Shawn on her way in so she had a strong feeling it had to do with him.

Angela turned away, entering the bathroom and locking the door.

Topanga rushed to the door and quietly knocked, "Angela, Angela come on, let me in. Angela, come on."

"Topanga?"

Topanga jumped, startled by the man's presence, "Nolan!" she said with a raised voice, "hi!"

"Is Angela in there? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"No, she's not, um it's my aunt. She ate a little too much and isn't feeling well, so yeah."

"I could have sworn I heard you say, Angela."

"Yeah, my aunt's name is Angela too, it's a real common name. Oh, you know I did see Angela, your Angela I mean. Yeah, she was sitting out front so...I'm sure if you go out front, you'll find her there."

"Ok…" he said, moving past her and towards the front of the house. He looked back at Topanga in confusion before leaving the hall.

Topanga smiled big at him until he was out of sight. Once he was, she turned back to the door with more urgency, "Angela, Angela let me in," she looked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance, "Angela, unless you want this whole thing to blow up, you pull yourself together and get out here now!" Topanga waited at the door for a response. She heard it unlock and watched the knob slowly turn. Angela walked out. She was calm and emotionless.

"Angela..."

"Tell Tessa I had a nice time," she said, walking away from her friend in search of Nolan.

* * *

**X**

Angela and Nolan laid at the foot of his couch, in each others arms, on his living room floor. The fire war roaring and they were on their second or third glass of red wine.

"I have a gift for you," Nolan said to Angela.

"A gift? Wasn't the farewell dinner enough? Wow, you're trying to make sure I don't forget you."

"I am," he smiled. He reached over to the side of his couch and pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it to her.

Angela took the gift and grinned as she ripped the paper off, "Oh my god…" she said staring at the gift, "is this?"

"A signed copy of Catcher in the Rye."

"How did you get-"

"I have connections."

"How did you know?"

"One day in your apartment I saw the copy you have now, it was worn and ripped. It looked like you had to have read that book a million times."

"Almost, it has a special significance to me," she said, slowly wiping her hand over the book cover.

"So, I did good?"

"You did really, good. Thank you so much," Angela pulled Nolan into a tight hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Nolan kissed Angela gently on the cheek, "do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't go."

"What?"

"I couldn't bear the thought of watching you walk away, so do me a huge favor and don't."

"Nolan, I travel a lot, it's part of my job, I'm a travel writer. I write about traveling, a month here, three months there, you knew that when you met me," Angela explained.

"Angie when we met you told me, very adamantly I might add, that you don't do long distance relationships."

"I did…"

"I know it's only been a couple of months, but I don't think what we have is just a fling. I'd like to think you think more of me, like I think more of you. So either you turn down your next assignment and find something that allows you to stay here with me or I pack my bags and I find something that allows me to stay with you because this is not a break up."

There was no hesitation with Nolan. Angela never entered a relationship lightly, in fact he was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend since college. But Angela couldn't deny that there was something about him. He was simply there for her, someone she could hold onto and rely on. She never had that before, not from her mom, not from her dad, not from Shawn. Angela began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was falling in love with you. Crazy right?"

"You are?" Nolan responded, joining her in laughter, "thank God."

Angela continued to giggle, "what?"

"I've been madly in love with you... I love you so much," he said in a serious tone.

"What, why wouldn't you tell me."

"You weren't ready to hear it. Something has always weighed heavy on your heart. You're skittish when it comes to relationships and the last thing I wanted to do was scare you away."

Angela smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"That sounds so good to hear," Nolan said with a growl, squeezing her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Angela yelled at the top of her lungs before falling back into a giggle fit.

Nolan joined her laughter once again and lifted her onto his lap, he pulled her lips to his, "I love you, too."

Angela rested in his arms, reveling in the fact that he chose her. It was an unfamiliar feeling of safety and security.

"Well then, I guess we'd better start planning the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Ours"

Angela looked up at Nolan, "and why would you say that?"

Nolan held her cheeks in his hands, "because now that I have your heart, I'm never letting go."

Angela stared into Nolan's eyes. He was 100% serious, she swallowed hard. Her feelings of panic were quickly overcome by delight, "I want a white strapless dress with a pink sash around the waist and I want a big cake, a huge one."

Nolan laughed at her, "So, that's a yes then?"

Angela leaned down and kissed Nolan, "yes."

**X**

* * *

Angela stared at the blank computer screen. Her heart ached, but she couldn't cry, even though she desperately wanted to.

"You ready for bed?" Nolan asked, standing at the door frame of her office in their apartment.

Angela turned to face Nolan. She looked at his face and remembered the man she fell in love with and why, "I'm ready to set a date."

Nolan crossed his arms over his chest and studied Angela, "when?"

"As soon as possible."

He smiled and nodded , "Okay."


End file.
